Icarus Fell
by Tranquillity's Chaos
Summary: Icarus flew to close to the sun, and his wings of wax melted. The alchemist stood on god's ground, and paid the price with a life. The wizard destroyed another, but the fragments still remain. All three have similar stories, but is it the wizard or the alchemist whom possesses power he knows not?
1. Chapter 1

**TC- Hey everyone, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I came up with this. I first heard of Icarus from **_**razra**_**'s '**_**Icarus Walks'**_**. I suggest you check that out, it's quite good. For those of us whom are more pedantic, this may not quite reach the mark, but I hope that the plot, accompanied by the way things unravel, may possibly make this more worthy.**

**I cannot believe I went such a length of time without writing, I'm unsure what happened, but I just faltered when it came to my own literature. I'm disappointed in myself, but that's the way these thing's are sometimes.**

**Also, lately there has been talk of cracking down on ratings and story content. While I can't exactly blame them, I'll be saddened if stories really are affected. That said, I'm pretty sure I'm violating a rule in this very story, because of the use of the following lyrics. That said, the song contained in this particular chapter is not actually owned by anyone person due to its age. The following chapter, however, with doubtlessly violate the song lyrics rule. Never the less-**

**Enjoy and please leave a review afterwards.**

**-TC**

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,that saved a wretch like me._

There are day's when I wonder about my life. I ask myself, what happened?

And there are days, when I look out the window, and when I see the rain that pours from the heavens, I feel as though mother nature is reflecting my heart, forever turbulent.

I'll be the first to admit, I'm not the best person.

But really, I ask you, is this fair?

_I once was lost but now am found,was blind, but now I see._

I've come to realise, in my short existence, that some thing's are a little difficult to explain. In fact, there are many a thing, that really can't warrant an answer, lest the result be something incomprehensible. Unfortunately, I didn't come upon this realization until after the events of my fifth year. Of all my time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I've seen all manner of thing's. Ranging from the utter destructive nature of the Weasley Twin's pranks to the staircases with a mind of their own and even a Dark Lord to boot.

For a reason I find unfathomable though, Edward Elric certainly takes the cake.

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to Grace, my fears relieved._

I never really spared too much thought for him. I suppose it was just something to do with how I was in awe of this whole new world that had suddenly appeared, like magic.

No pun intended.

Perhaps, if I hadn't been so blindly naive, then maybe I would let myself look around a little. Observe the people around me. Instead, I was too wrapped up in myself and trying to be a hero.

_How precious did that Grace appearthe hour I first believed._

There came a point however, when I did notice the blond. Call it intuition, or maybe just luck, but on that day in the library, I'm quite sure it wasn't just a coincidence that Elric happened to be looking for the same book as myself. I actually do think that if it hadn't been for Umbridge's blatant upheaval of our curriculum, then thing's wouldn't have come to this point. So maybe I have her to thank for it all; for everything now. I'm still undecided whether or not this is good.

_Through many dangers, toils and snaresI have already come,_

You may be wondering why I sound so different, so much more intelligent. Well, I hope that's what you're thinking, otherwise that will undoubtedly sound vain. So hopefully, I come across this way.

I am admittedly very different then how I once was. Before attending Hogwarts, aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon kept me on my toes about chores and behaviour. Honestly, it was almost abuse. Yet, I know that somewhere beneath it all, they never really wanted to hurt me. It was more anger, and the hope that I wouldn't turn into what Lily had.

Beautifully successful, in love, and then dead by the hands of her greatest gift.

It took me years to figure this out, but aunt Petunia never hated me, she indeed, did love me as family. But somehow, through everything that had happened, it became warped.

_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus farand Grace will lead me home._

I don't condone what Aunt Petunia did, but I don't hate her. Now? Well, I could say we are on good terms. Strained, but family styled terms. It's strange but nice.

Heh, and good old Dudder's. I can't forget the boy who tormented me more then Malfoy ever could have. Well, I think I can say that Dudley has certainly changed, for better this time. He's lost a little weight, and hopes that by the time the spring semester of his first university year rolls around, he'll be well out of the danger zone and settling into beefy muscle. His words. He doesn't hate me any more either. I think the past few years have done us all wonders.

_The Lord has promised good to word my hope secures._

Aunt Petunia and I are on relatively good terms and Vernon is also tolerant, to an extent. Dudley is becoming a far better person, that's for sure. Hermione, depending on how you look at things, has found love in a strange place.

Malfoy. Draco. Draco Malfoy.

I need to accept their relationship, and I'm close to doing so. I can't say I like the pureblood ass-hole, but he's not a prick any more. He's just an ass-hole. An ass-hole who shares the same quidditch passion as me, and it therefore a little easier to get along with.

_He will my shield and portion be,as long as life endures._

Ron Weasley, suffice to say, is thankfully nowhere near me. I truly do so hope that I never have to see either of the youngest Weasley's again, but the Twin's are still very close friends. My friendship with Ron ended abruptly, and in an extreme mess too, at the beginning of my fifth year. Almost two weeks after the 'Elric Encounter' as I tend to call it in my head. I can't believe how prejudiced Ron really is. I can't believe I was honestly so blind that I couldn't see it until after Ed pointed it out.

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,and mortal life shall cease,_

I'm rambling aren't I? I'm supposed to be telling you about everything that happened after you left, but so far I've just been vague. God I'm such an idiot...

Sorry.

Heh, well, I guess I should start from the train ride to Hogwarts, 1995.

I will warn you though, it's a long story. So I hope I don't bore you.

Either way, both of us have all of the time in the world.

_I shall possess within the veil,A life of joy and peace._

So as I said when I first got here, when the rain pours from the heavens I feel as though mother nature is reflecting my heart and my emotions. On this particular day, that sentence would have been my soul.

They say they eyes are windows to your soul, so mine must have been murky brown.

I sat on the train, ignoring all of the students that bustled around on the station outside, and those who were crashing about in the walkway outside my compartment. Angry, ominous grey clouds rolled in from all directions, threatening to drown anyone who was unlucky enough to be outside. It hadn't started to spit yet, but as the final whistle went, I spied Ron and Hermione making a wild dash for the train, throwing their luggage aboard the baggage platform and leaping up to the entry. I'd already placed my lonely trunk on the baggage area and made sure to get a compartment to myself. With luck, I would be all alone on the trip, but fate had other ideas.

_When we've been here ten thousand yearsbright shining as the sun._

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Hermione and Ron whom found me first, although my mind told me I couldn't get away from them while we were aboard the train. Low behold, a rather short blonde boy opened the door, and looked at me with gaunt golden eyes. For a moment I was startled by such an intense, but worn look, and the werewolf affiliated eyes didn't help.

This boy, as I would later come to know as Edward Hoenheim Elric, asked if he could sit there.

I was weary, but also quite uncaring. I told him he could, and he did.

It was from that moment that thing's changed. And when I say changed, I mean not even Sybil Trawnley could have foreseen this.

_We've no less days to sing God's praiseThan when we've first begun._

**As you can probably tell, Ron and Ginny aren't very well liked. This won't be a pointless character bashing fic, there are actual reasons for it all. **

**So how did you like the last two lines of the lyrics? Think about it, people, think about it. Ahaha. **

**Anyway, this is the third time that I've edited this chapter, and I'm once again going through the story, fixing and soon updating. **

**Sunday, June 2****nd****, 2013. **

**Happy reading,**

**-TC**


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**It's been a bit of a wait since I've last updated, but here you go. Icarus Fell, chapter two. Courtesy of your truly.**

**As I'm sure you can tell, I don't own **_**30 Seconds To Mars**_**, nor do I own their song, **_**This Is War.**_

_A warning to the people,_

Sultry emeralds, brighter than diamonds and sharper then knifes bore with a gaze that burnt hotter than fire. It would have made the Alchemist uncomfortable if he weren't already accustom to the darker side of life. Slowly, and quite obviously unperturbed, molten gold irises rose to match the stare of the unknown wizard.

Silence reigned supreme in the dark little carriage of the Hogwarts Express. The tension was thick, and something intangible weighed on the atmosphere. It was dark, foreboding and full of a bitter sort of hate that one can only gain from years of suffering. The Alchemist was unaware of whether the tension was emotional or a more dangerous need for survival, he did however, register that this boy was not someone who would go down without a fight.

_'Useful, perhaps...'_- The Alchemist thought.

"Who are you?" The wizard boy asked, straight and blunt. No beating about the bush, it would seem.

As though measuring the raven haired boy, the blonde shifted in his seat. Limp golden locks, more alive then the radiance of sunflowers, but more full of sorrow then those of a fallen angel.

"My name is Edward Elric. Who the hell are you?"

Although mildly surprised, the raven haired wizard did not seem offended by Edward's brash response.

Merely, he raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who I am?"

Almost sneering at the wizard, Edward turned a look of contempt towards the boy.

"No, I don't." Edward said blatantly. "Should I?"

Narrow eyes watched the relaxed posture, disinterest and uncaring aura of 'Edward Elric'. The way the blonde held himself, it was as-though he had no regard for himself. Open to attack, and unlikely to be able to do anything. No threat, the wizard concluded. No threat at all.

"No, but its surprising you don't." The wizard muttered. "Potter, Harry Potter. My name is Harry Potter." 'Harry Potter' muttered. Seemingly both to Edward and himself. Perhaps to reassure himself of something.

Edward watched Harry from the corner of his eyes. The emerald eyes that seemed to glow were downcast and forlorn. Lost in their own world. The boys body posture spoke of another matter though.

He was tense and ready to flee at a moments notice, but Edward knew that no matter how much this wizard thought he was capable of, he was no more of a threat then an average alchemist. Perhaps in a wizards duel, Harry Potter would prove different, but in non-magical combat, the boy was a sitting duck.

_The good and the evil,_

"Harry Potter, eh?" Edward muttered, idly twirling a loose thread from his black cloak. It spun and slowly frayed at the ends, representing the events that were slowly unravelling in the Wizarding world.

"I've heard of you. Boy-Who-Lived or some-shit. Plenty about you in the _Daily Prophet_ although I can't say I believe a word that spills from Rita Skeeters mouth."

Surprised swathed Harry's eyes, only just visible to Edward, as a thick veil of unruly and mildly greasy hair shielded most of Harry's face.

"Either way, just because you may be somewhat well known, it would do not to get a big head."

Harry POV (Real-time)

"I was up myself!" Harry implored, eyes staring glazed and incredulous at the soft green grass around the small grave stone. "I was so bloody up myself.."

"You know, looking back, it's shameful that I felt so heroic. So unjustly put out, but in reality, I was no more important than anybody else. Sure, there was the _prophecy_ and all, but at the end of the day, that didn't really count for anything." Harry murmured, staring at his hands. Tan as they twisted a gleaming blade of grass, much like that of Edward Elric on his first train ride to Hogwarts.

(Flash-back)

"Up myself?" Harry Potter hissed, eyes glinting violently from his hunched position.

Both boys ignored the gentle rocking of the train, the faint murmur that resonated from the other carriages and the soft patter of rain against the window panes.

"Up myself?" Harry hissed once again, his expression growing steadily darker. Muscles tensing, growing taught as anger coursed through the wizard. This stranger dare accuse him of arrogance! He was just like all the other non-believers. Internally, Harry winced, realising calling Fudges supporters 'non-believers' made him sound like a cult leader.

But was that true? Was this Edward Elric really a supporter of Fudge? He said he didn't have faith in anything that came from Rita Skeeter, which was quite honestly relieving as Rita Skeeter only seemed to cause trouble.

Amusedly, Edward chuckled. Slightly breathy as he watched the anger flicker across Harry.

"What's wrong, boy?" Edward asked, almost taunting the obviously short temper this wizard possessed. "Angry that I'm not star-struck with your apparent amazing achievements?"

Straightening his hunched back, quick like a snakes strike, raven hair was quickly flung from veiling the wizards eyes. No words left the boys mouth, but he still watched with venom in his eyes. Anger seeped across his being, and a helplessness that he recalled feeling during the Triwizard cup tore straight down his middle.

"Angry that I'm not at your feet, screaming praises like a prissy fan-girl?" Edward asked, more vivaciously, more tauntingly. Humour, pooling his eyes, laughed at Harry and it made the boy feel as though this stranger was challenging his very being.

"Shut up!" Harry roared. Leaping from his seat, the fading ruby-red leather peeling from his damp form.

"You know nothing. Absolutely nothing! I don't even know you, and I'm sure you don't know me! Who are you to make up a false opinion about me?" Harry spat, taking a step towards the blonde boy.

As soon as Harry crossed the imaginary half-way line, Edward's defences went up.

_This is war._

Glaring at the wizard, Edward's entire demeanour changed. Gone was the careless posture, bemused eyes and general disinterest, and in a flash a vicious spirit flashed across Edward's face. Standing up in a flash, Edward's limp golden braid swung slowly like a pendulum, a strange accessory behind him.

Now, neither male was particularly tall, but for Harry was the taller.

His stature rose a good few inches above the almost short Edward Elric.

"Who eh' you to judge?" Harry spat, arrogantly looking into the others eyes. Ignoring the guarding and fearless stance, Harry shot a glare of defiance and anger at the newcomer.

"I'm not going to judge you," Edward muttered. Cautiously watching the other's body language. It seemed to the alchemist, that this Boy-Who-Lived was short-tempered, quick to judge, and not to perceptive of his surrounding.

"However," Edward said, "I think you'd best be careful. You may have twice defeated a dark-lord, but there are other, far worse things in this world."

Incredulously, Harry stared down at Edward with a mixture of confusion and anger. Before he could retort, however, the door slid open with a rattle.

Harry POV (Real time)

"I don't know how I could have reacted so blindly, as I think about it, I feel really stupid. I mean, Ed had the chance, and plenty of openings, to hand my ass to me. He didn't thankfully, but man, I really had a hero-complex, didn't I?"

(Flash-back)

"Potter, causing trouble as usual I see," a new voice drawled. Looking in with bemused arrogance, the sneering face of a fifth year wizard watched.

Huffing, Harry drew back a little. Casting a cautious glance at the simmering blond, Harry shot a dark look at the new boy.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry muttered, not bothering to even look at Malfoy and his goons. Standing with an air of stupidity behind their leader, Crabb and Goyle seemed to growl. Neither of the cabins inhabitants were sure, although it could have just been the gorilla boys stomachs.

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" The pureblood hissed. Scorn writhed on Draco Malfoy's face, his disdain clearly flaring. "You'd do well to remember who's better then you." Turning to disregard the silently fuming wizard, Draco eyed the alchemist with faintly bemused curiosity. "And who are you, may I ask?"

"Edward Elric." Came the reply. Low and tepid, as golden eyes met those of 'Malfoy'. Something in Edward Elric's eyes shook Draco to the very core, sending a cold, unsettling feeling down his spine. "And who, are you?"

Almost, _almost_ did Draco Malfoy stutter. But he is a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not _stutter_.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of my father, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry didn't seem to catch the slightest waver in his voice, but Edward barely concealed his amusement. Was it that this, 'pureblood' felt intimidated by him? This newcomer?

"Well then, Mr Malfoy, as you can see, Mr Potter and I are in the middle of our conversation. I hate to be rude, but perhaps this is not the best time."

As much as Draco was raised to never bow down, to never let another force his hand, some primitive part of him, a part that all pureblood strove to smother, although all knew it was futile, told him that this was one man whom he could never best.

Without a word, Draco turned and cast a chaste look at his goons. Follow me, his eyes said. Don't linger. Don't say anything.

Please.

_To the soldier, the civillian_

Everything in Draco's upbringing taught him etiquette to spelling, languages to magic. Another thing all pureblood's deemed prudent would be to recognize ones opponents at first glance. Measure them, rate them, size them and then decided- fight, or flight?

This it would seem, would serve to be the first time Draco Malfoy had ever chosen flight.

It burned deep into the boys pride, but if he had listened to anything his father had ever preached, ever seen the things the dark lord would do, he knew that sometimes, pride should damned. Never the less, his father would be hearing about this. Dark thoughts swirled in his mind, as Draco lead his two gorilla like goons away from the mystery that seemed to envelope Edward Elric. The boy excluded an aura of power. It was dark, foreboding and made Draco's magic prickle across his skin. It too, wanted away from this boy, this man, this thing whom made the young Malfoy heir quake in his dragon-hide boots.

Sneering, Draco shoved past a younger Hufflepuff with a roar of, "Move, filthy mudblood."

Harry POV (Real-time)

"Now, I will be the first to admit, the look on Draco's face was damn near priceless. Ed sure gave him a run for his money, and with a mere look!" Harry laughed, the memory shining in his glazed eyes. Sighing, a faint chuckle escaped Harry's parched lips.

Leaning back, Harry flopped onto the lush grass, his arm flopping onto the ground. His fingers just reached the edge of the ground, trailing lightly in the serene water of the Black lake. Somewhere in the depths of it's murky waters, Harry knew a gigantic squid lurked. In his first year, the idea of such a thing so closed to him made him want to run to the highest peak of the castle. Now though, the thought of the squid, which Ed had thoughtfully named 'Roy' brought a strange comfort to him.

It would seem, that with all of the events of the past years, the squid had shown itself to be an ally, not an enemy. With that thought, Harry remembered that somewhere at the bottom of the lake, below the kingdom of the murpeople and the vicious mili-squids, lay the bloated boy of Barty Crouch Jr.

The thought was rather gross, but Harry was happy that the vile man was gone for good. No prison to break out of, unless Death counted as a prison.

"Anyway," Harry continued. Gazing up at the clear blue sky. "After Draco left, not a word from his poncy mouth, I sort of got into a fit. I didn't actually say anything, which I'm now glad for, because Ed won't let me forget any of the stupid things I've said. I just sort of stood up and, well, I _screeched_ at him. I know you'd just give me a look, one that said '_Fool', _If you were here now."

(Flash-back)

_The martyr, the victim_

Never before had someone just made an inexplicable noise, loud enough to hurt his ears, and then stormed off. It was honestly one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. Winry's angry bouts of violence were one thing, but he was always on the receiving end of her wrench. Roy would just try to turn him to ash, and he was actually scared of Izumi.

If this was the way the little bitch was going to react to every little taunt, then this year would be plenty interesting.

Either-way though, that Draco Malfoy sent warning bells off in his head. He seemed cautious, _at least someone around here is_, Edward Thought. But Malfoy seemed as though he wouldn't let such a blow to his pride go. As discreet as it was, pureblood's are known for their ways and blunt was not one of them.

As such, it would seem almost blaringly obvious that Draco would run off to someone. Most likely his

big-shot daddy.

_This is war._

**I like this chapter, although I know that Draco, Edward and Harry are all pushing at the limits of there personalities and traits. I'm aiming to keep them in character, but at the very extent of it. In this fic, the world of Harry Potter is slightly darker, but the same as in cannon. By this, I mean that the threats and fear of the time as well as the social heirachy will be a bit more obvious. **

**Revised as of Sunday, June 2****nd****, 2013. **

**Let me know what you think, **

**-TC**


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

**I don't like this, I wrote this quickly and a while ago. Uh, there will be a few mistakes, but I'm lazy so suck it. **

* * *

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

Harry sighed as he flexed his fingers, the soft breeze of Scotland's springtime filling him with content as he reminisced. "You know, I miss you. I miss you so much. A lot of people ask me who is buried here, but I always tell them, that question is just too painful to answer. I will one day, though."

* * *

Edward would be lying if he were to say that Harry Potter wasn't playing on his mind. Even so, he'd still say it. You know, pride and all.

Sighing, Edward brushed one of his bangs out of his face and placed the book back on the shelf. A dead end. Another fucking dead end. That's all he ever seemed to find, no matter what. Even with all the knowledge that was contained within this one room, this gigantic library, there never seemed to be anything that could help him. Not even a hint.

But he knew, there was something in this library that could help him. Even if it was just a shred of information, he needed it. He craved it. He'd die before he gave up on his quest to find it.

Unbeknownst to him, he damn near would.

Dark blue, Ravenclaw robes swirled at his feet as he turned from the towering bookshelf, and headed back to his table. It was getting late, and if he didn't hurry back to Ravenclaw tower, Filch would likely skin him alive.

Gathering his many books, he waved his wand without a second thought, something he wasn't able to do eighteen months ago, and watched as his books floated into a grey satchel of his. It was worn, and beaten, but it served his purpose.

A glance at the large floor-to-ceiling windows showed that it was indeed, late out. Dark, inky sky showed through, illuminated by stars, and far off, a large round moon.

Edward liked these nights. There were few things in this world that could remind him of home, but a look at the night sky did it all.

He smiled. However faint it was, he smiled.

* * *

"I envy Ed, I really do." Harry murmured. "I mean, he's what, eighteen. Fresh out of school, attractive- no, I'm not gay,- and he's really, _really _smart. What am I? Good at Quiditich? That won't help me. Sure, I defeated Voldemort, for good. But, aside from applying to be an Auror- Kingsely assured me I wouldn't have to go through training, but I'd feel shabby if I didn't- in which it would look really good on my résumé, it won't get me a job I actually _want._"

He was complaining, and he knew it. But he was sure…that…she wouldn't mind. He was sure. She must have grown used to it over the years, and she was probably ready to bite him, for disturbing her peace beyond the grave, but it was necessary. Well, not really, but still.

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

* * *

Upon entering the Ravenclaw common room, Edward was confronted with two things- a problem, and three people.

One, Luna Lovegood.

And two, Luna Lovegood's tormentors. Specifically, Cho Chang and Romilda Vane.

"What's wrong, Lovegood? Can't find your clothes?" Romilda sneered, taking delight in removing something so important from that wretched Lovegood girl.

Now, Edward is a good man. All of Amestris would agree (the majority, at least). And to see something so…cruel, it really was pathetic. To take the girls' clothing.

Standing in the common room, and thankfully there were no other males in the room, was Luna Lovegood, in a fluffy blue bathrobe.

She didn't seem perturbed, but Edward knew without a doubt, that behind her ditzy façade, she wanted to cry.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?"

Edward's voice sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter, scaring the wits out of the taunting girls in front of him. It would seem Luna had already noticed his presence though, as she didn't even blink, she merely continued to stare at Cho Chang. It could have been a trick of the light, but he was quite sure, that Luna was looking at the beautiful Asian girl with hate.

Loony Lovegood, and hatred.

A combination what was not fit to exist anywhere in any world.

Cho's head snapped to Edwards shorter figure, surprise swathing her face. "Oh, Edward. We didn't see you there," she said, seemingly unconcerned with being caught red-handed.

Edward snorted softly. "As it would seem. So, Cho, care to tell me what you're doing?"

The Asian girl shifted her stance slightly, looking from Luna to Romilda. The other bully just stood there, slowly chewing on a piece of gum, arms crossed beneath her chest, staring at him.

Cho answered Edward, as she relaxed her posture. She'd been tense, a fact belying her apparent nonchalant air. "Oh, we're just talking to Luna. You know, going to help her. She's lost her clothing."

Golden eyes appraised Luna cynically. "Oh yes, she has, hasn't she. But, did she really loose them, or were they taken?" Edward asked her, his gaze switching from Luna to Cho and Romilda in a flash.

He was irate. For a reason, he could not completely fathom.

Cho decided she was hurt. Decided.

"Edward…are you saying that _we_ did this?"

Next to her Romilda nodded, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I wouldn't do that to a fellow house-mate, Elric. And you should learn your place. You might be in our year, but 'Claws stick together, and we don't make trouble for each other. That said, you've only been here for a year, you can't tell us what to do."

_The moment to fight, _

Edward's jaw clenched. Muttering a spell, his satchel gently dropped off from his shoulder, and floated towards the stairs, heading for his room. As it did, Edward glanced behind him, making sure that no one was going to burst in the Common Room door, and witness his 'insubordination'.

"I'm not entirely worried about what you think, Vane. I am, however, worried about Luna. Surely, its frowned upon by each house to bully someone in their own ranks."

Romilda's eyebrow raised even further, almost disappearing behind her perfected curls. "Ranks? This isn't the muggle military, Elric. And yes, it is. That's why _we_ would never do such a think, right Loony?"

Edward sighed through clenched teeth. At the same moment, Luna blinked, before she answered slowly. "My name is Luna, miss vain. And no, you would never do such a thing, not while Edward Elric was here."

Romilda's jaw clenched, but she didn't' say anything. Technically, Luna hadn't said they'd taken her clothes, only implied it.

"But I am here…" Edward said, catching on to Luna's plan. If Ravenclaw found out she'd spoken against Romilda and Cho, all the male members would be in outrage, and most of the females would turn a blind eye. But if she gave Edward the evidence needed, without actually saying anything, then Edward could get Cho and Romilda to fess up, and she wouldn't be to blame.

"Yes, Elric, you are here now," Romilda drawled, sarcastic humour coating her tone.

"But I wasn't before. And for all I know, you _did_ take her clothing," Ed countered, switching his gaze from Romilda, who greatly pisses him off, to Cho, who was just as infuriating.

"Oh, Edward, we wouldn't do that to Luna. Can't you see? We don't _have _her clothing, search the whole house!" Cho cried, leaning forward to grasp Ed's arm.

He didn't let her though, taking a step backwards in disgust. With Cho this close, he could see her make up, and how uneven it truly was.

"I will, and I'll bet that I _won't_ find a thing. But that's just it, isn't it? You didn't hide her things where they could be found easily, you put them somewhere else. Maybe, somewhere someone else could be blamed for. Like, Slytherin, perhaps?"

From the sour look on Romilda's face, and the distraught one on Cho's, Edward knew he was right. "Peh, pathetic," he spat.

However, as much as Edward knew he was right, he wasn't sure if he could beat both the Ravenclaw witches in duel. Unwilling to risk an altercation, and ultimately lose the chance to retrieve Luna's clothing, he did the only thing he was sure would work.

He spelled Luna's clothing to himself.

Romilda, to her credit, was not the one who reacted badly.

Cho was.

And it startled all of them.

Leaping at him, Cho whipped out her wand and muttered something he didn't quite catch, however, he didn't need to hear it, to know it was most likely malevolent to some extent.

Grunting, he ducked out of her reach, and watched as she flailed into the dark blue couch near the fire place. She stumbled slightly, and turned towards Edward who rather pointedly made it clear that he would not hesitate to use his wand.

_The moment to fight,_

* * *

"I remember Ed telling me about his little 'confrontation' with Cho and Romilda….I can't believe I used to like Cho. I suppose I understand why Hermione didn't like her. I always thought it was because Cho was smarter than 'Mione, but I know that's not true, now. Actually, it was probably because 'Mione liked me…don't tell her I said that."

Watching a cloud drift overhead, Harry sighed, basking in the tranquillity of the day. He loved life now, he really did. Before, everything had be a tedious haze, but now he had things to look forward to. He had a job, family, friends whom he knew would not abandon him. It was nice.

"You know…I can't actually remember how the fight ended…I'll have to ask Ed. He'll probably exaggerate it though. He always does."

_To fight, _

Harry grinned, a wide smile that stretched across his pale face and illuminated joy.

"That's the great thing about Ed, though," Harry said. "No matter what, nothing gets him down. He never, ever gives up. He'd fight to death, no regrets."

_To fight._

* * *

**I don't like this. **

**You probably don't either. **

**I'm not too sure I care, but do tell me what you think.**

**-TC**


End file.
